


【wanlson】椿之宴

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Relationships: James Wan/Patrick Wilson, wanlson
Kudos: 3





	【wanlson】椿之宴

（一）

别馆的院子建于战前，十分古老。从前厅走出，沿着长有苔藓的石阶走进深处，茶庭制式的精致庭院才展现在眼前。没到天黑就早早点上的石灯笼藏在苍郁植株之后，闪烁出暖黄色的光亮。

女将小心拉开纸门进来，把一叠新制的名帖推到他面前。

“这是新人？”食指从摆在最上层的手书墨字扫过去，他似乎对这个孤零零的名字产生些许兴趣，抬眼问道，“翠？”

“发音作midori‘绿’字。这位新人，有些与众不同哦！温先生。”女将嘴唇轻抿，对上座的男人递上一个暧昧不明的笑。

温先生倒是非常爽快，把名帖随手推给下首的客人，朗声道：“那就这位。”

来人的与众不同却真令四座无不耸眉咋舌，温先生也顺着众人的视线去望队伍最尾端走进来的艺伎，竟是褐色头发碧青眼珠的高大西洋人，一时间手里的杯盏也不知该举到哪里合适。

“温先生，初次见面。”西洋美人走近他身边的空位坐下来一开口是虽不太熟练但又软又糯的京都腔。

温先生现在更不知该把目光聚焦在她蓝宝石般的眼睛、还是雪白细腻的脖颈，抑或是她隆起的胸口处和服襟子上那朵绣工繁复的娇艳茶花上。

露水凝在明黄一簇的花蕊之间，泫然欲滴。

（二）

屏风上花团锦簇，华贵色彩中弥漫开热闹春意似的。小炉上醅着热酒，温先生感觉背部的里衣已经被汗水缓缓浸湿，他把手揣进宽大的袖子中凝神细听翠端坐在房间一角的三味线弹唱。

翠在刚才玩酒令时输给温先生好几次，喝得醉眼朦胧，她遥遥隔着榻榻米一边扫弦一边似笑非笑地望着他。

起初客人们还在起哄说这个洋人能懂什么和乐，可翠的嗓子甫一吊起来就如玉石相击，在座无不倾首侧耳，惊为仙乐。

一曲结束，有人带头喝彩：“歌精彩极了，想必舞也好！请为大家舞一段！”

翠抬手拢拢高耸的发髻，一汪清泉似的眼睛斜睨了一圈，最后把目光定在温先生翘起的头发尖，说：“翠的舞只跳给有缘的客人。”

宴席散后宾客同艺伎们说笑着离去了，只剩下温先生和翠聚到房间的后廊上聊天。眼前就是树影婆娑的庭院，抬眼便能看到京都的星空，满眼都是萤火般幽暗的星子。 

“你现在打算跳舞了吗？”

原本仰头看向星空的翠，听到这个问题便低下头去看袖着手倚墙而立的温先生。暗色纵纹的和服衬得亚洲人深色的瞳孔变得透明起来，仿佛是方才杯中摇曳不定的醉人酒液。

翠又走近些，歪着头对他笑。华美的和服随着动作斜斜滑落几寸，露出了她雪白丰腴的肩，肤色灼灼，盛满星光。 

她没有回答问题，只是自顾自地喃喃道：“刚才的酒令，我都是故意输给你的，温先生。”

翠说完就嗤嗤地笑出声，随即弯下腰攀上了男人的脖子。

（三）

“你从刚见面就一直盯着我的胸口。”翠将温先生一把推倒在廊下坚硬的木地板上，她和她的外表看起来一样有力气，“在日本这是很有礼貌的行为吗？”

“诶？”男人惊慌地瞪大了眼睛，在气势上一下子就输了一截。

“你是看我，还是看这朵花？”

翠的语调还是懒洋洋的，她挺起胸膛对男人凑过去，一大片白花花的软肉差点从绣满了鲜红山茶的领子里跳出来，又用染满胭脂色的唇冲男人的耳边吹气。整个动作流畅又艳丽，然而对方却像是从未见过这么煽情的挑逗，眼神游移一对耳朵也涨得通红，像是被定住似的只是怔怔的，做不出反应。

半晌，温先生才哑着嗓子说：“你先起来。”他很少处于劣势，这让他非常的不习惯。

“你看我那么久，总不是为了拒绝我吧？”翠从嘴里呼出的气息都染上了清酒的米香，她借着醉意去解温先生的和服，冰冷的手像湿滑的蛇一般从领口钻进他的胸口。

“这里可以吗？”她这样问着也不等回答，手一路向下，毫不迟疑地去扯他的兜裆布。

温先生从最初的惊慌里反应过来，终于开始适应了这个外国女人的节奏，和含蓄害羞等待对方主动的女孩不一样的，热辣和轻佻。他干脆好整以暇地等待接下来的事情。

直到他的性器被翠软绵绵的胸脯夹住。

“这有点过于刺激了吧？”温先生闭上眼睛想，感觉一股热流从下半身呼之欲出。

（四）

女将带翠来道歉时，她当着三个人的面还识趣地乖乖土下座，脚掌并拢，额头服贴在地板上。

等到她被留下来单独同温先生道歉，就马上直起身子坐着，笑盈盈地说：“上次我们都挺舒服，所以我没有太多歉意。是妈妈认为我那样不合规矩。”

板着面孔的温先生没有出声，他走到翠面前，捏住了女人圆润的下巴。

灯光从遥远的天花板投射而下，原本细微的东西都拖长影子。翠的睫毛不算浓密，在远光下也显得像羽扇，扑簌簌的落在颊上。

他看到她因为自己没有丝毫松动的神情变得紧张起来，被掌握住的面庞不安地动了一下。

温先生还是没有说话，翠眨了眨眼，漂亮的瞳孔里蒙上了薄雾，他见她吞咽了一下，被他震慑住似的颤巍巍地开口，用气音说：“对不起。”

小兽也懂得适时收回尖爪，是个聪明的，温先生找到了驯服的野趣，深觉满意，他把背挺得更直了些，终于笑了一下，柔声对她说：“今天怎么没穿茶花的衣服？红色更衬你。”

翠像受了天大的委屈般眨眨眼，道：“上次弄脏了，沾的全是你的东西。”

温先生低下身子，轻柔地吻了吻翠的眼角，在她耳朵旁边悄声说：“那我多给你定几套，就再不怕弄脏了。”

“至于你的致歉，如果待会表现好的话，就原谅你。”

拇指从唇角划过，蹭走一抹朝阳似的鲜红唇脂。像是被扯下的花瓣，甚至能嗅到破碎的植物汁液的辛辣气味。

他此刻只想把她一口吞入腹中。

END


End file.
